The present invention relates generally to game skinning devices and more particularly to a hand held disposable skinner.
When gutting a carcass, it is necessary to cut the epidermis from the genitalia to the bottom of the chest cavity. The method most often used by hunters is to cut a slit in the skin, insert two fingers into the slit or incision, place a knife between the fingers and carefully cut the skin. A disadvantage to this method is that if the hunter cuts too deeply the sub dermal layers can be punctured resulting in a mess as well as an unpleasant odor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable skinner that will allow a hunter to skin a carcass in the field while reducing the risk of the sub dermal layers being ruptured.
An object of this invention is to provide a portable skinner that will allow a hunter to skin a carcass in the field while reducing the risk of the sub dermal layers being ruptured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for skinning a carcass in the field.
The present invention achieves these objectives by providing a hand held skinner having a handle portion, a base portion and a neck portion connecting the handle portion to the base portion. The base portion has finger portions extending from the neck portion toward a first and second tip respectively. The fingers are angularly spaced apart to define a channel which in the preferred embodiment resembles a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d with a rounded bottom. A cutting member is mounted so as to transverse the channel.
In operation, an incision is cut into the skin of the dead animal. Holding the handle, the two finger portions are slid into the incision. As the skinner is pulled or pushed through the incision, the tips pull the skin away from the sub-dermal layers and pass it through the channel. The cutting member then cuts the pulled away skin. After the cutting is complete, the skinner can be disposed of.
Thus, a portable skinner is provided that allows a hunter to skin a carcass in the field while reducing the risk of the sub dermal layers being ruptured.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are specifically set forth in or will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.